


Winter Getaway

by irishmacchiato



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, College AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishmacchiato/pseuds/irishmacchiato
Summary: It was winter yet again, the favorite season, at least for Lena Luthor, though winter has always been gloomy and perplexing to most all. There’s just tranquil about snow falling gently, covering treetops and the fringe of her balcony. She was a Luthor after all, people presumed that winter would be her favorite season. There’s more to it if you’d ask her, it was the Grand Winter Getaway of National University. It’s a week of fun and celebration amongst college students of National City University. This time of year, Lena was looking forward to spend her favored season with her best friend Kara Danvers, who’s now in her sophomore year. It was Kara’s first time to join the said festivity since she had personal business last year.





	1. Chapter 1

The Sun’s rays barely make it through Lena’s vast window, no birds soar through thick clouds of National City. It was winter yet again, the favorite season, at least for Lena Luthor, though winter has always been gloomy and perplexing to most all. There’s just tranquil about snow falling gently, covering treetops and the fringe of her balcony. She was a Luthor after all, people presumed that winter would be her favorite season. There’s more to it if you’d ask her, it was the Grand Winter Getaway of National University. It’s a week of fun and celebration amongst college students of National City University. This time of year, Lena was looking forward to spend her favored season with her best friend Kara Danvers, who’s now in her sophomore year. It was Kara’s first time to join the said festivity since she had personal business last year. 

Kara Danvers searched for the hand of her best friend Lena Luthor, her crystal blue eyes searching the swarming students for her sister Alex, who is now most likely lost. It was a massive social gathering after all. The entire university puts together this annual event and it’s expected to see every familiar faces. It was plain to see that everyone was thrilled to have a blast. Kara has always been self-conscious and conservative compared to her best friend Lena Luthor, who is quite popular, as a matter of fact-Kara would’ve been a wallflower in this kind of events, if not for her best friend Lena, the president of the Student Boards despite being a junior, Lena was qualified enough, Kara thought. There was something about Lena’s charm that draws attention, leaving Kara disregarded from the background, but Kara doesn’t mind, she’s proud of her best friend. 

Kara Danvers couldn’t fathom as to why her best friend Lena always gave her the undivided attention and kind of is attached to her. In rare instances, she can be a name of the household, that is being associated with her brunette friend. It hits Kara more often than not as to why Lena Luthor gave her special treatment, it wasn’t as if she was as rich as Lena, she wasn’t popular at all. Everybody begs to be friends with Lena, but Kara was born under a lucky star because Lena unfailingly considered her more than anyone. Lena treasured her, she was sure about that. How could she deserve someone like Lena? 

A hand squeezed hers, and a voice drew Kara out of her mundane thoughts. “I’ve got us the penthouse, we’ll be staying at the top floor, there’s like 2 rooms there, Alex and Maggie can tag along, come on.” It was Lena. 

Kara was still affixed to her ponderings not so long ago, and she always thought Lena was beautiful, stunning even. Kara and Lena had been best friends since Kara was freshmen. Lena bumped into her at the Library, her books falling all over the place. Kara and Lena had a lot of “bumping into” encounters after that, and the rest was history. Lena was already well-liked that time. Kara smiles at the whole concept of her best friend being this captivating human being, she was the sensible one, she was like the Yoda of their friendship, yes, she mentally mentioned a Star Wars character because Lena was a secret nerd for star wars. Yoda was a genius and Lena is brilliant. She’s fortunate enough to have Lena all to herself. How selfish of her, she thought. 

“The room is enormous, Alex will be psyched!” excitement engulfed Kara’s voice. 

“I’m sure Maggie will too” Lena added. 

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and pulled down her beanie to cover her messy blond locks. Kara was always like this when she’s in a whole new rollercoaster kind of emotions. Lena could almost laugh at her best friend’s face. She’s familiar with this gesture and it pinches her heart with the right amount, that it makes Lena feel giddy, but Kara doesn’t know this. 

“I think you should call Alex or Maggie, they should be here by now, it’s okay if we’ll be sharing a room right?” Lena asked apprehensively. 

“Of course, I mean it would be weird if I insisted sleeping with Alex, hence you’ll be forced to sleep with Maggie, I mean like the sleeping- fully- clothed-kind-of-thing…” Kara was rambling and Lena cackled at this expression as her best friend stumbled with frivolous words. Oh no, not a chance Maggie, Kara thought. Just by the thought of someone sleeping with her best friend turns her into berserk mode. 

“Yeah it would be weird, most definitely, it will be the talk of the whole uni. I mean every couple is sharing a room…”

Lena almost faltered at her words, she was so cautious to use that word on her best friend, couple…how stupid of her to let that slip out…how foolish of you Lena. 

“Yeah, that’s why it was wise for you to get us the penthouse, it’s for a big crowd…nothing couply” Kara grinned, oh how oblivious Lena thought. Kara put one of her bags inside the cabinet, not looking at Lena’s far-fetched expression. 

“Let’s go then, the snow is waiting for us” Kara ignoring Lena’s look. Kara once again pushed her glasses up her nose. Oh what a view, Lena thought, winter is definitely her favorite season. They managed to be back at the hotel’s lobby, where still some of the crowd gather. 

Lena glanced at Kara with an unfeigned look of adoration, she admires Kara, she has been for awhile. She then squeezed Kara’s hand and led her through the crowd of people chatting, and chaos. People once again instinctively parted for them. It was Kara’s turn to stare at her best friend, she thinks highly of Lena, specifically this quality of her best friend. Kara thinks that Lena possessed this magnetic air around her that made people look at her twice, and be consigned to oblivion with Lena’s piercing green eyes. Kara just sort of faded into the background. Lena didn’t have to talk, her eyes expresses the deepest views, she walks with confidence, not to mention her perfectly sculpted features- she was undeniably gorgeous. Kara was awkward, delicate and unremarkable in comparison to Lena. She wears this never-ending cardigan fashion statement, but then again she couldn’t careless, it made her feel comfortable. She’s a sucker for that, and yes Lena was her comfort. Kara was merely a backdrop light and Lena was a supernova. Lena will always be above her, Kara was the boring night sky and Lena was the picturesque constellation. 

 

Kara and Lena sneakily entered the penthouse, knowing Maggie and Alex were already in their room this time, probably sleeping, as the sound of snores hallowed the whole penthouse. Lena threw her trench coat onto her bed, fixing up some crease of her skirt. She was hiding a smile, the presence of her best friend just makes her unmindfully beaming like an idiot.

“What’s funny?” Kara caught her. Damn it. 

“Huh?”

“You’re smiling…” Kara was definitely oblivious to this kind of things. Oh hell she was always unaware of Lena’s feelings for her. 

Lena shrugged her shoulder, diverting Kara’s attention. She rubbed both of her freezing hands together and picked up her coat again, hanging it on a rack in the closet. 

“I love winter…I hope we could go one of the spas later…I love me some hot relaxing treats…then maybe we could grab some food…” Kara replied, taking off her beanie and shaking out her blonde hair. She moved a little bit closer where Lena stood. Lena shivered of the warmth Kara provided her. She was flustered of their proximity, it made her a little bit uncomfortable and at ease at the same time. 

“Seems like you’re not fond of the weather Miss Luthor…” Kara teased with a sneering grin that Lena wanted to smack off from that perfect face. Kara will be the death of her. 

“I..uh” Lena’s cheeks were bright red from the cold and from Kara’s little charade. Kara’s glasses fogged up, obscuring her vision, breaking her tense gaze at her best friend. Lena bursts into laughter, a perfect timing for come back, Kara was such a nerd in Lena’s eyes, but she finds this adorable and it brings contentment to her heart. 

“Are you kidding me, Winter is the favorite season in the Luthor Household” Lena managed to blurt out, she pulled her arms from the sleeves of the second sweater she was wearing. 

“So later, we can go to the spa…but there’s this opening ceremony later…something I’m not looking forward to. Unfortunately I’m expected to be there…but I’d rather indulge myself to some relaxing massage with my bestfriend”

“An opening ceremony? It’s almost midnight…”

-“We’re in college Kara” Lena slightly laughed. 

Kara frowned; she recognized the superior tone Lena started. “Of course you should go…and I might want to” 

Lena shrugged her shoulders as she took off her long sleeve shirt this time and her Gucci scarf, leaving her royal blue silk shirt. Does she have to wear so many layers? How inconvenient. 

“Fine I may consider going, only if you’re there”

Suddenly the thought of Lena talking to her own- kind- of- crowd consumed Kara for a moment. Kara couldn’t understand the lump in her throat momentarily, she imagined Lena leaving her alone with nobody to talk to. Alex is expected to be sleeping the whole day or spending an ample amount of time with her girlfriend Maggie. Ugh, why do you have to be so boring Kara Danvers. 

“Never mind”  
Lena smiled, but only barely. Kara could always tell when Lena fake-smiled it was when her eyes looked darker, her left eyebrow takes the famous uprising and her lips thinned out, in great effort to repress an expression. Her best friend was doing it now, and it slightly annoyed her.

“I see you wish to go…Jimmy will be there for sure” then there was that name. It was no secret to Lena about Kara’s huge crush for the strikingly handsome, junior James Olsen. James is in the same year as Lena. 

Kara was caught she swears to Rao, this girl could pass for a detective. Then her line of thoughts wandered again, she thinks of Lena having more chance to talk to the popular crowd, unlike her who only had Alex and Lena to talk to. Seriously though, why is Lena still hanging out with her? 

“I suppose” Kara muttered. 

Lena sighed. “Kara darling, you know you can tell me anything right?”

“Of course, don’t act like I’m your little sister Lena…I’m fine” Kara said, confused about why Lena had suddenly become so overemotional. 

“I tell you everything Lena” Lie. Apparently there’s this one thing I can’t tell you. “You know everything about me” Lie again.God you’re getting good at this Kara. “ My life is basically an open book to you, I don’t wanna burden you with the most boring portion of my life anyway…” Kara looked away. 

-“You will never be a burden to me Kara” 

Kara felt defeated, when Lena’s eyes looked at her firmly and upset. Kara nodded.

“Kara…it’s just…” Lena stopped herself; she was biting her bottom lip, indicating uncertainty. 

“James is alright, but I don’t think he’s the right person for you…he’s not good enough” 

“Lena…he doesn’t even know me” Kara said matter of factly, the fog on her glasses augmented, she wiped it with the hem of her shirt, only making it dirtier. She was such a baby, Lena thought. Lena took the glasses from Kara’s hands and quickly cleaned the glasses with a cloth before handing it back to Kara. “No one does actually” Kara added. Lena frowned with the lack of confidence of her best friend. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, a lot of people notice you…more than you think, I do…I think you’re amazing, smart, pretty and very likable …and”

Lena was cut off by Kara’s loud giggle “Ha! But you don’t count babe…you’re my best friend Lena, you say these things because I’m like your sister”

As if Lena’s cheeks borrowed the color of Kara’s red tank top, Lena suddenly felt embarrassed. Kara shook her head and turned around and hung her parka onto the clothing rack, not catching the hurtful look in Lena’s eyes. 

Kara ended up going to the opening ceremony, everyone was wearing their winter outfit, Thank God, it didn’t look like a fancy gathering. She examined her best friend from afar, scanning her notes for her speech, she couldn’t help but smirk at her best friend because Lena was in full mode lady boss right now, and is ready to nail her speech. Kara was holding a glass of champagne, something she wouldn’t get drunk of. She decided to be the sneaky Kara once again, trying to avoid every eye contact with anyone; certainly Kara didn’t want to attract any kind of attention. Kara felt her back relaxed, they were able to have the spa room- serviced, Kara was rooming with her multi-billionaire best friend after all, oh the endless perks of being best friends with Lena, she thought. Lost in her thoughts, Kara was leaning a little too comfortable, almost tripping from her stance, clumsy Kara alert, when a hand ghosted on her waist. Wait she’s not drunk yet, she can’t be. 

“Easy there” Kara would’ve recognized that voice. It was deep and with a trace of boldness. 

Kara felt her cheeks flamed as she looked at the boy…no, the man before her. It’s James, her crush, with his perfectly broad shoulder, staggering eyes, chiseled jaw, deep brown irises and perfect cheek bones. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not drunk by the way” Crap, why would I say that. Well props to me for not stuttering and pissing on my pants. 

“Sure…you’re just wobbly…” James’ dark eyes were amused as he balanced Kara and withdrew his hands from Kara’s waist. 

“Thanks…I guess” say something stupid. “Kara…” but before she could state her name…

-“Danvers…I know you…you’re Lena’s best friend.” James said, smirk dashing on his face. Of course, Lena was the only interesting part of her, oh hey…another benefit she guessed, at least she gets to talk to the man of her dreams because of being associated with Lena. She should mentally take note of that and thank Lena later. 

“I’m James Olsen…” Kara just tried not to focus on Jame’s presence and how she missed Jame’s hands on her waist, and instead shrugged. 

“Everyone knows you…”

“So you’re rooming with the Luthor…are you guys…like?” Kara’s eyes widened at the thought, she shook her head furiously as she remembered Lena mentioning “couple” quite a lot and she managed to put two and two together. 

“Oh no! I mean, yeah we’re on the same room but we’re friends…best friends…we got the penthouse, so my sister is also there and her girlfriend” well that didn’t help. So smooth Kara. 

James nodded “I’m with my friends Winn and Mike” 

“I’ve heard of them” 

He knows who I am. Inside, Kara was secretly melting and jumping at the same time, doing a happy dorky dance, but she kept her cool on the outside, didn’t want to scare off James. 

“So there’s this activity tomorrow, me and my friends might try the mountain ice rink, it has the steepest slope, it’s called Ice Menace” Kara with her commonplace adjusting her glasses, and smiled at James as she was quite impressed. “That sounds cool, but I heard that one is tricky… be careful”

“Well that’s me…always up for fun! You and Lena should tag along…I mean you mostly of course” James winked and Kara almost died right there and then. 

Kara forgot to pay attention at Lena’s speech, she promised beforehand to take some notes, as to where Lena commits little mistakes. Kara always made sure to give Lena some criticisms from time to time, and Lena always love Kara’s honesty, Lena loves everything about Kara. Kara’s concentration focused on James, they talked about a lot of things, Kara found him very sweet and damn every time James opens his mouth, Kara thinks everything about him was perfect. She thinks James was smooth when it comes to talking, and she wished she had the confidence like that. 

“James…” a voice interrupted the two. It was Winn, one of James’ friends. He gave jaames a knowing look and James only nodded in response. 

“Look Kara, I love talking to you, but my friends can really be an ass sometimes, but I would love to get to know you more, how’s tomorrow, I know this café near the acitivity area, they have the best hot chocolate” He wanted to spend more time with her and Kara felt the same. 

“Like a date?” Kara’s blue eyes widened. Why would you say that out loud Kara, now you kiiled your chance…but then James nodded while a blush spread across Kara’s cheeks. 

“I’d love to …thanks James” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” James asked after they switched numbers. 

Kara nodded. She never imagined that James her crush would actually ask her out. She hopped happily back at the table where she noticed Lena was sitting. She let herself sat beside Lena who was obviously finished with her speech. She could barely hear anything from Lena, she was quiet and it was strange. She could hear her best friend’s soft breathing, but Lena was looking down fiddling her hands. Suddenly Lena mirrored her. 

“How’s your speech” Kara courageously broke the ice.  
-“You tell me” still no eye contact. “Was I great?” Lena continued. 

Kara didn’t answer because honestly she didn’t hear a word from Lena’s speech, she was on cloud nine having a moment with James. 

“I know you did great…” Kara brought out the safest and the most diplomatic answer. Lena smiled, half- heartedly, but Kara didn’t notice. 

“Guess what…”  
“Mm..” Lena shifted in her seat, now she was looking at Kara. It brought joy to Kara looking at those emeralds once again. It just clamed her every time she looks at Lena’s green orbs. Lena reached for Kara’s hands. 

“Can we go back now? I felt suddenly tired…” Kara only nodded, and she forgot everything she was about to share to Lena. The walk back to the penthouse was as quiet as the moment they had in their seats. Little did Kara know, Lena missed a couple of words, even fumbled several times, because it distracted Lena, the way Kara was looking lovingly at James. 

“You wanna cuddle?” Kara still with innocence in her voice, like a puppy begging and these instances just make Lena a weakling. A luthor weak? Yeah well most specifically on her knees, because Kara makes her fragile most of the time. She then made her way to Kara, who was already on the queen-sized bed, wiggling like a child. A smile non-falteringly crept on her face, she laid her back on Kara’s broad shoulder, Kara unassumingly caressed Lena’s shoulder, her thumb grazing on the exposed skin, their heads leaning, and legs tangled. Lena was always used to this, and she promised she would never get enough. Lena realized how they perfectly fit, and it hits her. She then hated herself for wanting Kara even more, she despises herself for craving Kara even in the most innocent form. The hand holding, the warm cuddles, the smile that Kara wears every time when she’s around, the forehead kisses Kara gives her every time she needs it without even saying. She’s been under Kara’s spell from the very moment she met her, the way Kara makes her feel at the end of the day- alive. See, for a long time Kara has been unaware of Lena’s feelings and how Lena yearns for her in ways where Kara’s presence was enough, where she wants to be next to Kara, nothing more, nothing less. 

“What are you going to say? …you were supposed to tell me something” Lena threw an arm around Kara’s waist and snuggled into her even more, loving the coziness between them. 

“So James…he asked me out” Kara almost whispered, almost embarrassed of the opening statement…Lena stiffened a little bit, and Kara can’t help but notice this, also the different pattern Lena’s heartbeat undertook just then. 

“I see…that’s good” Lena straight off took on with an unusual tone, she seemed uninterested, but Kara was unsuspecting as always. 

“I know you don’t like him Lena, but he’s not what you think he is, he’s kind of sweet. He’s quite different…in a good way” Kara found herself suddenly defending james for no reason. 

Lena’s gaze was perfunctory and Kara missed those green eyes scanning her lips and Lena swiftly removing her hands turning away from Kara. “It’s not that I don’t like him… I’m happy for you though, Good night Kara” Kara tried to counter, but Lena already had her breath slowed down in a steady pace. Kara couldn’t sleep immediately. She watched Lena fall into slumber, and when she got tired of examining Lena, thinking about Lena’s detachment of her dating Jams, she then fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Kara starts to date during this winter getaway  
> Lena still pines.

Christmas is approaching, Kara loved Christmas, it was full of colors, and it showed on every corner of the café, she and James are in. They spent the whole day, talking, walking, teasing and now they’re drinking sickly-sweet hot chocolate, it was not the drink by the way…it was them that was sickly-sweet. She learned a lot of things about James and she felt good about it. Kara was completely under James’s spell. It brings Kara joy that she once again felt normal, like the times when she’s with Lena, she didn’t need her super suit to impress anyone, in this particular moment. 

“To be honest Kara, I haven’t been comfortable with anyone…but you’re different…and I’m happy to be spending time with you” James said as he takes a sip from his mug. Kara was grinning like a fool. She was totally a fool for not noticing who was outside the café though. 

Outside the café, Lena was passing by with Alex. Maggie had to deal with family-stuff that involved face-timing her abuela. So Lena was stuck with Alex. Alex wanted to grab hot chocolate, and of course it never occurred to her that Kara meant hot chocolate when she said she’d have sweet treats with James. So she was there rigid in front of the café’s giant glass window, halted from her position, Alex almost bumping her. Lena’s eyes were glued for a moment at her best friend and the boy she hates so much (just because he’s dating Kara now by the way). 

“Oof..” Alex ceased from walking in the café as well, as Lena just magically turned into a human statue. 

“What the h---what’s wrong?” Lena didn’t answer back. She was still fixated on the ground. Alex followed Lena’s eyes and come across a laughing Kara with a man inside the café. She then grasped everything all at once, of course it was not hard to deduce the longing stare during game nights, or the undeniable fondness of Lena particularly to her sister Kara. 

“Lena…I’m freezing…you wanna go in or what?” Alex almost in a hushed tone, she was more patient this time. Lena turned her back from the horrible view, and she found herself buried to Alex’s torso, leaning, clinging onto Alex’s heavy coat, she let tears fell. Alex was dumbfounded, of how Lena reacted, they never had any conversation, but then she thought they didn’t need to. The only thing Lena needs now was someone to be there for her. Alex let out a deep sigh, she awkwardly pats Lena’s back “Come on big baby…you’re a Luthor, someone might actually see you crying…and I’m still freezing by the way.” Lena withdrew herself creating distance between them, wiping her tears, not looking at Alex, because honestly she’s disconcerted and self-conscious of what’s happening. 

“Come on hot chocolate is overrated anyway, in this kind of weather, let’s eat some corn dogs instead” Alex draped an arm around Lena’s shoulder, as they slowly walked away from the café, snow still plummets from the sky and settles on their coats. Alex took a last dismissive look at her sister having fun with James. 

James walked Kara back to the penthouse, mesmerized by James’ captivating eyes. “so here we are.” Kara said with an awkward tone. James gradually leaned towards her. Kara closed her eyes as James lips met hers gently. Kara refrained herself from floating, because that’s literally what she’s feeling right now. James’ lips were soft and tasted like almond chocolate. James put his hands around her waist, Kara took this as a hint, so she hesitantly placed her hands on James’ chest. Kara parted her lips, giving James the bold opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Kara moaned at the intimate gesture, before the sound of bag hitting the ground made them break apart. It was Lena. Lena who just moments ago, thought that what she saw at the cafe made her feel like it’s the end of the world, now Lena thinks, it was her life that ended, just like that. 

But she’s a Luthor, her eyebrow quirks, not even looking at them as she carried on and shouldered past Kara, who was exactly at a loss of words. “Sorry…carry on” she was proud of herself for even saying a word and how brisk she was at opening the door with her keycard. And then she was gone.

“I …uh…” James broke the tension. 

“You should go, have a good night James” Kara replied with a difficult smile. James was gone before Kara even knew it. Kara hurried inside, finding Alex and Maggie giving her purposeful look. Alex shrugged her shoulder. Kara was even more worried. 

She entered her and Lena’s room, everything was quiet. She found Lena on the corner who looked a little bit distracted while reading what looked like a very thick book about history. Lena always have this never ending fascination about history.

“Lena, are you okay?” then Lena nervously runs her fingers through her hair, removing her bun, and Kara noticed this, and still Kara was not answered, and this bothers her. She figured that it had to be uncomfortable for Lena to catch her and James kissing. There it was again, she remembered how James kissed her, and she subconsciously touched her lips. Kara also recalled how Lena used to tell her about these stuffs, the romantic gestures they’ve watched on the telly, and at the movies, Kara believed with the whole romantic idea, serendipity and what not. She loves novels that discusses these things, about the electricity, the butterflies in the stomach, tingles and fireworks-but she never thought that these things don’t appear in reality, not at least with James. She opens her mouth, carefully, she was about to ask Lena, was it all a lie? Then she closed it not wanting to push her best friend more. Obviously Lena wanted to be spared from these details. Lena told her before about how she felt elated when she had her first kiss with her ex boyfriend Jack. Was this the same thing?. Kara was sure of one thing though, James was a great kisser.

 

“I’m good” Lena snapped her from her day-dreaming. They were staring at each other now; Kara wasn’t sure what to say before looking into Lena’s eyes, those deep green eyes, but now, she felt suddenly calm. That was the effect of looking into Lena’s eyes. It gave her reassurance. 

“Sit down…tell me about your date” then there was that tone again, if she didn’t know any better, Kara would’ve suspect disinterest in her best friend’s voice. Kara tugged her coat off and tossed it on the bed not bothering to hang it up. What the hell is up with her…

“It was great… he said he loved hanging out with me so…How about you, how was your day Lena?” are you kidding me now kara? I just want to throw this book because honestly it doesn’t make sense, everything doesn’t make sense. Lena’s jaw tensed. 

She didn’t know what to say, instead she pretended that what she was reading suddenly became interesting. She raised the book a little higher, almost covering her face, Kara not seeing how upset her expression was.  
Kara always noticed these little things though, Lena’s mannerisms, or how her friend’s jaw tightens but still managed to be perfectly sculpted by the Gods, those little crinkle forming at the periphery of her best friend’s eyes when she smiles, that only Kara had the privilege to witness. 

“ Well if you’re really interested, I went out with Alex this morning…and with Maggie...we tried the fancy chinese restaurant near the snow cabins, maybe not your taste, but the potstickers would probably change your mind.” Kara beamed at the word, and the thought of her sister hanging out with her best friend, but most importantly how Lena knew her almost too well. Lena then stood up walking towards the closet, she started zipping down her dress, throwing it off in the closet. She was wearing a black-laced bra paired with the same underwear; it actually put on display her perfect ivory skin. It’s not like Kara minded, they were both comfortable doing this. Kara looked away though, as she swallowed a large lump down her throat, she felt a little giddy, she pretended it was still an aftermath of the kiss. Was it? She was nervously picking up Lena’s dress and folding it for her. Lena disappeared to the bathroom door. In a spur of a moment, Lena was back, wearing this really sexy night shorts, and plain white shirt, in contrast, Lena’s face was not wearing any make up, wondrous wave of dark brown locks perfectly stops just beneath her shoulder. Lena was gorgeous, Kara thought. Why is she even friends with her? She’s perfect and she’s what? Well she’s supergirl, so that’s a point. But how can she deserve this perfect being. 

“You should be cold with that…don’t you need some more layers?” God she sounded like Lena’s mother this time. Kara awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. Lena just shrugged it off. 

“So the christmas Party this weekend…are you going?” Lena asked as she scooted with Kara, hovering under the blanket. 

“Yeah…James invited me” ooh there it was again... the name Lena hated the most. 

“I bought you a present by the way...so you should be there too” Kara added. 

-“mmm..” Lena positioned herself, her back facing Kara this time. She should start being comfortable of distancing herself from Kara but under that circumstance, Kara had to ruin it for her, Kara slipped her hand, just gently landing on Lena’s stomach. Kara nuzzled her face on Lena’s neck. Lena bit her lower lip, almost cursing. Damn you danvers. Why should you do this to me. 

“Please be there…” Kara whispered. Kara felt Lena relaxed, but Lena’s heartbeat was contradictory because it was skyrocketing. 

“are you okay?” Lena nodded. “I’m fine...I’m expected to be there anyway…sure” 

“You’ll love what I got you”Kara excitedly said ruining the moment. Lena almost cackled at her bestfriend, she knew Kara loved surprises but she couldn’t keep one. 

“I’m really happy you still put effort of giving me gifts” Lena humbly said, and Kara giggled even more, as she nuzzled her face more on Lena’s neck, almost breathing Lena’s skin there, then she lifted her head, to say something. “Of course, you matter the most to me Lena.” And at that very moment, Lena was alive again, straight away she was convinced Kara Danvers brought her to life once again. Kara was now on her side of the bed, with her eyes closed but with genuine smile on her face, Lena glanced at Kara with loving eyes over her shoulder, when she knew her friend was peacefully sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop some love :)
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Party we've all been waiting for.

The Christmas party was approaching. James and Kara almost spent time together everyday, not for Lena’s liking. Kara was living the dream, those romantic chick-flicks she watched with Lena was coming into life day by day. When James gave her a box of chocolates, she thought it was cute and sweet, not knowing Lena bought her some chocolates too, but Lena couldn’t give it not when Kara was already bragging what James gave her, so she indulged herself with sweet chocolates with Maggie instead, and both were guilty tripping over it after finishing 5 boxes. Maggie was sugar drunk, telling her “it’s okay, she’ll come around” because apparently Alex told her. Damn you Alex. 

Kara felt unfamiliar all of a sudden, she has been spending a lot of time with James, she then missed the presence of a certain brunette. So when James asked her, if she was available few hours before the party, she said no. She was on her way to the penthouse, hoping to see her best friend. On her way, she recalled how thrilled she was of the present she bought for Lena, even more excited about the thought of Lena’s reaction would be. Kara felt fulfilled of what she bought, it was special. She makes an effort flying to different countries, like literally flying (because she’s supergirl), buying Lena scarfs, definitely close to Lena’s taste of course, last time she got it from paris, with an embroidered Eiffel tower at the edge of it, and doesn’t forget to slip a postcard in the box, with a picture of the beautiful country spot- hinting it was from Paris. Lena always wondered, how Kara managed to get those presents, she doesn’t remember Kara traveling at least. It was Lena’s turn to be unmindful about this. This time Kara got her scarf from Ireland, she knew Ireland was close to Lena’s heart, she slipped a post card picturing stunning scenery of Ireland. She knew Lena would be happy about this. She got Alex a gift too, and so as Maggie. She entered their room, stopping right there and then when she saw Lena curled up in her bed. Is she crying?

“Is that you Kara…” oh she was definitely crying, Lena’s voice cracked, searching for comfort. 

Kara automatically wrapped her arms around Lena from the back.  
“Lena what’s wrong…” Kara pulled away a bit, her cheeks flushed. Lena’s green eyes took on another shade, it was crystal green because of the tears held back. 

“It’s just…Me, Alex and Maggie went back at the Chinese restaurant, and they started ordering…and then everything reminded me of you…I…just…missed you I guess” Kara instinctively embraced her once again. It broke her heart to see her best friend like this. It never occurred to her that Lena relied on her this way, she always thought that it was her who depended on Lena. 

“I’m here...I’m always here”

“Barely…” Lena careful with her word, but then Kara understood, it was about James. Kara gulped pulling back to look at Lena’s eyes. She suddenly felt so selfish about everything.  
“I’m sorry Lena...How about I’ll just give my gift to James tonight, then we could hang out the rest of the night…” oh yes she bought something for James ofcourse. It was a pen, she found in a shop nearby. 

“What..no…no…It’s fine…” Lena muttered quickly, pushing Kara lightly, not meeting Kara’s gaze. Why does it fucking hurt so much, it fucking hurts that your best friend had fallen for someone else? 

“Sam said she’ll introduce me to some of her friends properly…and besides I love hanging out with your sister…I’m so stupid…look at me crying like shit…” 

Kara was bemused how curse words came out from her friend’s lips, then again Kara knew Lena was spending a lot of time with Maggie and Alex, so her surprise disappeared in a fraction of a second. 

“No you’re not…” Kara was concerned this time. 

“Come on…we should pick something decent to wear for tonight.” Lena successfully changing the topic. 

Then Kara’s phone ringed, it was James. 

“I should take this” Kara asked permission, and Lena just nodded looking at her friend, folding her arms. 

“Hey babe…so I’ll see you tonight? Your friend Lena coming?  
“Yeah…we’re going...” Kara was eyeing Lena, who was fiddling with her hands. 

“Good…I can’t wait to see your beautiful face, love you…” then his breath hitched, it was waiting for a response, and Kara can sense that. Did he just say I love you? Kara’s eyes widened. And Lena was looking at her like she heard it, with a bittersweet smile. A lot of people say this, without thinking too much, James said it to her without hesitance. For Kara it was different, it was complicated. It meant a lot for Kara, she only let those words fell out of her lips when she said it to her parents, when she was a kid, and to Alex once. Clearly, she was inexperienced when it comes to relationship. 

“Kara…are you there?” James was still waiting in the phone. Of course he was. 

“Yeah…” Kara whispered, then Lena was looking at her intently, looking back into Lena’s eyes she said “I love you…too” almost missing the last word. Lena took it as a sign, enough Lena. and so she moved past Kara. Kara’s gaze following Lena, while Lena already on her way to the changing room. 

Lena looked in the mirror; she was still wearing that heartbreaking smile, but forced herself to feel happy for her best friend. Kara who had the glossy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that you could just fall into. That small crease forming between her brow when she grins widely, or when she’s nervous, and her pure heart. Her sun kissed skin and freckles on her shoulders. Everything just continues to add up to that oblivious girl that Lena was in love with but could never have. Kara’s innocence always amazed her, how Kara never noticed how Lena looked at her lovingly. How the brunette always chase after her. Kara noticed most of this ofcourse, she just didn’t think much of it though, Kara knew Lena’s intentions were genuine. 

An hour later, Lena zipped Kara’s dress from the back. “You look…perfect.” She was avoiding Kara’s blue eyes, ‘cause she didn’t want to get lost in it anymore, she had enough making a fool out of herself. 

“Thank you…” Kara said with a warm but self conscious smile as she squinted at herself in the mirror. Her face felt bare and naked without her human glasses and disguise. Crap, she’ll think I’m that alien flying superhero from the local news. 

“Hey stop that, have a bit more confidence” Lena placed Kara’s hand on her sides gently and turned her away from the mirror. Kara snorted. 

“Easy for you to say Lena, you’re gorgeous without any make up, or even when you’re mad or irritated” Lena’s eyes betrayed her as it drifted down to Kara’s lips. Kara was too busy to stare at Lena’s flushed cheeks and thought Lena was embarrassed at her compliment. 

“Quit it…” Lena said weakly looking down, and ran her hands through her raven hair. “I’m pretty sure James will be all over you tonight”

Kara was unsuspecting of the trifling crack on Lena’s voice. Nevertheless, a smile broke out of Kara’s face. “He makes me happy”. 

“And that’s enough for me, that’s all I want” Lena staring at her earnestly as she bits down her lips. 

They headed down to the activity area of the main hotel, the party had already started. It looked so different from Kara’s expectations.

“Seems like the professors are enjoying the party too much” Kara was being sarcastic. She didn’t presume to see teachers and considerable amount of old people and no one seems to be having any kind of fun. Lena being one of the popular kids was already pulled away by her other friend Sam the second she stepped in, throwing a helpless and apologetic glance at Kara. Kara knew this would happen though. She let out a deep sigh. 

She was thankful enough that Lena was back at her side moments later. “Enjoying?” Lena almost startled Karawho was barely sipping off the alcohol from her cup, since Mr. Leroy was eyeing her suspiciously. 

“See this is not the real party…” Lena whispered. Lena smells like alcohol. 

“That’s why most of the people are missing…” she continued. 

Kara haven’t got a clue of what Lena was saying. She was a hopeless case. 

“The real party’s in the snow cabins, near the hotel, you wanna go? I’m sure your James is there…” Lena is definitely drunk and intoxicated, Kara thought and she seems accepting of her and James already. Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara searched around the room for James, and Lena was right, he was nowhere to be found. Lena boldly took a tight grip of Kara’s hand, she pulled Kara and slipped out of the hotel and trudged out of the frosty woods to the cabins not so far away. 

The lively lights coming from the cabins were covered by the crowded leaves of the tall pines, the loud music was too sequestered by the woods, so it was probably why no one from the higher ups had noticed and come to check on them. A very good looking, brown-haired lad was standing outside the door, and his face lit up with recognition when he saw Lena. “Luthor”, he said with consider amount of respect even though Lena had to be atleast two grades below him. 

“Hi Max…” Lena gave off a sign of flirtatiousness, Kara hates it when Lena’s like this, she feels a tug on her heart that she can’t quite explain. Lena brought her back to reality when she tugged on Kara’s hand as Max opened the door for them. Kara’s glasses immediately fogged up as the heat hit her. She then reached up to wipe it up, only to find she wasn’t wearing them now. Crap, she hasn’t been wearing her disguise. It’s not like someone would notice anyway, she’s still invisible as she already is. Lena giggled at Kara’s old antics and of the fact of how dork Kara was. 

The two friends found a private spot, just by the foyer, and they were smiling at each other for no reason. Kara almost forgot about James, she was supposed to meet James. She broke eye contact and Lena knew what it’s all about. Lena’s features changed instantaneously, tinge of hurt was written all over her face, but disappeared once Kara looked back at her. Lena was good at this, hiding her true feelings. 

“You should go find him, He’s here somewhere. I think I saw Alex, I’ll be hanging out with her and Maggie…don’t worry” 

“Okay…but before I go…” Kara fumbled in her inner coat pocket, “Merry Christmas” she presented the small wrapped present to Lena, whose eyes were wide, because honestly, she had expected for Kara to have forgotten all about her.

“Kara you didn’t have to”Lena said out in a rush, trying not to sound too excited. 

“Yeah I did…” Kara replied. 

“It’s no problem, have fun with Alex okay?” Kara leaned forward just enough to peck Lena’s forehead before walking away, leaving Lena speechless and under her spell all over again. Lena was still not in the right condition to tell Kara that her gift for her was back in the penthouse. 

Kara walked past a lot of people smoking and drowning themselves with alcohol, there were a lot of couple making out as well, and she searched the entire cabin. She found several drunk juniors and seniors including Veronica who was Lena’s friend, Kara didn’t like her. She saw Mike, one of James’ jock friend, giggling and swaying in the hallway with a pretty lady, if you asked her opinion. The entire cabin was crowded with dancing people as they pushed her away, and found herself in what seems like a game room, her finger poised the call button on James’ number but she didn’t want to come off as a needy girlfriend, wait are they in a relationship? They kissed, and there’s that. 

Where is he? He said he’d meet me at the Christmas party. He might’ve thought I knew about the other party, I guess. She opened the door to the kitchen and her eyes widened. She was sure and without a doubt that it was James with a petite brunette hacked up against the kitchen counter, James’ lips buried on the girl’s neck. His hands were everywhere on her body. Kara was in shock and in terror. It was like a real nightmare to see James doing this. Bile suddenly rose up in her throat and she dropped her phone and James’ present.  
That’s when James and the girl broke apart and found Kara bending to pick up her phone. 

“I’m sorry…I was just…I’ll just go” she choked out, Kara wasn’t supposed to be nervous, but she was. Cold sweats were all over her body. 

 

“Wait Kara!..fuck…” James instinctively mend up his polo, and Kara could only stare at him as James gently shove the girl off her. 

“Lucy…just go” James not looking at the other girl. This Lucy shrugged and walked past Kara almost bumping her, showing she was drunk as hell. 

“Why…” the question was frail, barely making out of Kara’s lips. 

-“I don’t know” James sighed, running his hands across his arms agitatedly. Kara’s focus was diverted to Lena, who shared the same gesture everytime she was nervous. She was not supposed to be thinking about Lena right now. “It wasn’t as if we were serious anyway” 

Kara gulped down the lump in her throat, and instead of answering, she walked senselessly out of the room and accidentally bumped into Lena,who was a bit surprised to see her. Her emerald green eyes was suddenly mindful and full of concern, searching for answers on Kara’s eyes, she slowly reached for Kara’s face, gently caressing Kara’s cheeks.

Kara couldn’t even look at her straight, Lena knew something was wrong. There were tears on the verge of falling from Kara’s eyes. Lena who was slightly smaller than Kara, redirected her gaze on James’ who just appeared behind Kara. Lena removed her hands from Kara’s face and her full attention was now on James, she slightly pushed Kara aside, and he eyes narrowed dangerously at the tall guy, she was brave to even do that as James was at least a year older than her and topped her by two heads. 

“What the hell did you do Olsen?” her normally soft voice was cold and oozed with disdain. 

“Look Lena you’re not part of this…it’s just me and Lucy were fooling around and”

“Well fuck you!” Lena said as she shoved James, and James almost loosing his balance. 

“I told you not to hurt her!” Did Kara heard that right, when did Lena tell James that? Lena who was always the composed one, and did not let her emotions get the better of her, showed a different side at this very moment. This just pushed her past her breaking point. Kara’s face looking so upset with clearly a broken heart broke Lena’s heart the same way. She loves Kara too much and she didn’t care if she gets in trouble for this. Kara who had the ability to punch anyone in the room was standing still but was surprised how Lena defended her. 

James let out a helpless sigh, and accepted defeat, because he knew he was at fault. He was frustrated with himself as well, spitting out string of curses. Lena turned back to Kara, who was watching both of them, quite stunned and the crowd which was starting to gather around them.

“Kara, are you okay? Let’s go” Lena touched her face once more, before pulling Kara away from the people. 

“Don’t you wanna stay.. I can go back by myself”

“NO…let’s go” Lena said firmly. 

Kara was frightened at the sight of Lena being like this. Lena drags them out into the snow, back into the hotel. The way back was dreadful enough for Kara, as she hears Lena’s anxious breathing. She couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Lena…I’m sorry.”

Lena’s eyes at this very moment was not close enough to the sparkly green eyes she’s used to. It was darkened with anger. 

-“What?”

“Lena I’m sorry okay? I’ve been a mess lately, and a shitty best friend, I’ve been so selfish and I was too caught up with James” Kara started with a tone of argument, she buried her face on her hands.

“ I was so unfair to you, you never left my side, you’re always nice to me, cared about me, and I just ignored you and went after this guy” 

Lena was astounded of Kara’s statement. She shook her head and walked closer to Kara wrapping her arm around her. 

“Hey…I understand okay, I will always try to understand and I will always be here for you. Promise me one thing though, never ditch me for guy ever again yeah?” she wanted to lighten up the mood and teased Kara but Kara took this seriously and nodded. 

“I understand, you liked him, I couldn’t do anything about that. I saw how happy you were” Lena explained, like she was almost blaming herself for what happened. She then urged Kara climb the bed now, they were both tired. 

Kara shrugged and nudged at Lena’s shoulder with hers, “I really thought it was him, the person in the books we read together, the one that will bring romance in my life “ Lena listened but she couldn’t help but let out a little giggle as she remembered her and Kara’s routine of reading stupid romantic novels and watching romantic movies. 

“Probably not.” 

“I am happy right now, just being with you…” Kara admits with blush on her cheeks. It was genuine and true. 

“Lena, your hands are cold…you’re cold” Kara interjected, ruining the moment. Lena nodded and threw a leg over Kara’s, wanting Kara’s heat and snuggled deeper into the blonde. Lena noticed the sadness that was still on Kara’s face. 

“Kara I already told you this once, he wasn’t good enough for you anyway and I hope you’ll find someone that you deserve…someone that will love you unconditionally” Someone like me, but Lena didn’t say that last part. Kara sighed and stared up the ceiling. 

“I love you, you know” Kara blurted out with no hesitation. Lena was surprised now. Kara could always talk to her best friend without stuttering or tripping over her words. She wasn’t scared to express anything to Lena, that’s what she loves about her. 

“And you know I love you” Lena replied sincerely, turning her face away to hide her blush. Just outside the room were Alex and Maggie cuddling in the sofa, drunk enough that they slept on it. The weather was suddenly complementing her sentiment as Kara saw the snow sprinkling down in tiny white flakes from the vast window, she looked back at Lena who was relaxed on her chest, her face nestled up in her neck. Kara sighed with contentment and smiled at the sight of her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some love mutuals :)
> 
> Just a reminder, I don't have anything against James' character in the show. I love my boy James. 
> 
> Also, Kara's personal thing she did last year was about her superhero duties. Take note, she is not full mode supergirl in this whole story, she's in the beginning of discovering more about her powers. she's in college so, theres that. thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the one for me Lena"

A whole year Lena wore the smile Kara gave her. It was always Kara for Lena, Kara being the world she revolves into, Kara was her source of bliss and even if Kara was not aware of what she truly feels, she was contented. Lena was fulfilled enough to be Kara’s best friend. Kara on the other hand had matured quickly, she’s still that dork and adorable Kara that Lena fell in love with, but Kara didn’t feel self- conscious nor gauche she was a year ago. She was one of the juniors now. She still wears the glasses she had but with more confidence and barely stutter during conversations. Her body had grown from a prim lady to a high-spirited woman. She surrounded her self with new friends even, which made her quite popular and well liked, but nothing compares to her best friend Lena, her Lena. 

Both boys and girls were chasing after her now. After the whole James incident last year, Kara had started going out like-with that senior named Adam or her chemistry lab partner Siobhan. It lasted for few months sure, but just like Lena, she had never found someone who truly gets her and understood her. 

“Kara dear” Kara heard Sam’s voice call from behind. Kara had met Sam and Jess through Lena and recently, they all had started hanging out together. Kara thought it was a drastic but nice change from last year, when she had no friends besides Lena and her sister. 

“Hi guys” Kara turned to find Sam and Jess smiling at her. 

“Let’s try the Ice Menace Kara! I heard it got more dangerous this year, how about a race” Sam challenged her, jokingly flexing her arm but couldn’t much prove her point since she was bundled up in several layers of clothing, Kara on the other hand was only wearing a long sleeved shirt, sporting her broad shoulders and powerfully built arms in the crowded lobby. 

“Sure Sam, but first let’s find Lena” Kara stood up on her tiptoes, almost halting herself from floating off the ground. Her raven haired best friend was partially hidden from her field of vision but no one could miss that striking stance and divine beauty Lena had. Kara watched Lena from afar, talking to the front desk. Kara suddenly felt relaxed just by seeing Lena. Kara then excused herself and find herself through the crowd and was now standing behind her best friend. Lena turned with a surprised expression on her face and smiled when she saw it was just Kara. 

“I was asking for the penthouse, but they said my name was already arranged for one of the rooms…funny really, I don’t recall…” Lena was perplexed. 

-“Don’t worry it’s still an executive room…” Kara chimed in before she worries too much. Lena was even more baffled this time. 

“I got us a room for us, if you don’t mind? Alex and Maggie booked a room for themselves. So, I figured you would want to share a room with me.” Kara explained with no falter. Lena was taken by surprise by Kara’s bold move. But she was amazed at the same time how Kara have changed.  
“Come on” Kara took Lena’s hand and beamed at her. And then there was that, that smile that never changed. Kara dragged Lena through the mob. 

“We’re going skiing…but first let’s grab some hot chocos shall we?” Kara was leading their way out of the hotel, she turned around to look at Lena in the eye and Lena was astonished by how much Kara had matured throughout the year. Kara’s shy gaze had been replaced by something a bit more intense and Lena liked it, her feelings towards her best friend hadn’t died down either; in fact, it grew stronger, if possible. It was moment like this that made her fell even more for Kara and it upsets her that there’s only less than a year before she leaves college, including Kara. 

Together they made it back to Sam and Jess. Sam and Jess decided to go and get the skiing equipment while Kara and Lena opted to get some hot chocolates first. Alex and Maggie found Kara and Lena in front of the café. Alex is also a senior now and is now closer to Lena, and Kara was thankful for this. It brings so much joy to her heart to see her sister and best friend get along. 

“Kara, I’ll stay here” Kara nodded and left her with a giggling Alex and Maggie because of that stupid joke Maggie cracked just a moment ago. 

Kara walks into the café and takes in that same winter sweetness aroma, she remembered last year. She briskly made it to the barista and ordered the same chocolate she had a year ago. She removed her beanie and fixed her wavy blonde hair as she waits for her order.

“Kara Danvers…” a familiar voice called her. She turned around and saw James in the line. He slowly approached Kara with that same confident smile. 

“Jimmy Olsen” Kara plainly said not breaking eye contact. Kara’s smile was more intimidating, and it took James’ slowly out of the picture. 

“As I live and breathe” James looks almost the same from what Kara remembered. Kara was sure she saw James once or twice this year, at some university event. He was probably avoiding her after what happened. Kara was right. 

Kara took her order at the claiming area and turned back to James who was now awkwardly standing in front of her. 

“You look different Kara…even more beautiful now” James started. Kara could not believe how James still have the nerves to compliment her or talk to her like that. 

“Thank you…you look the same James” Kara’s intention was pleasant and innocent but it came out to be formidable. James saw Kara was holding two to-go cups of chocolate. There was a quiet pause between them, not knowing what to say next. But James as the brave guy that he is started talking again, Kara could barely hear what James was discussing, she thought she heard some snow and chocolates in between James’ sentences. She was gawking at him but he was inaudible to Kara’s sight, he was standing in front of her but he was invisible. Kara’s attention suddenly averted to the perfect scene outside-Lena, Alex and Maggie laughing. More on Lena who was almost in tears of laughter to whatever Alex was saying. She’s so beautiful, Kara thought. 

“Kara?” She forgot she was talking to James. 

“Sorry…I really should go.” Kara didn’t hear a single word of what James was telling her. So it’s quite befitting to leave James now than to stay and pretend she was listening. 

“You seem like you’re in a hurry…” James trailed off. Kara started to walk away from James when he called for her once more.

“Kara…maybe you want to go—” before James could finish his sentence, Kara smiled with conclusion and said “Goodbye Jimmy Olsen” 

“Goodbye Kara Danvers”. James responded in defeat. 

 

Kara and Lena was back in their room now. They went back to change to their skiing wardrobe. Kara threw on a sweater and her coat while Lena packed up their equipment. Lena put on her scarf before wrapping herself with a thick jacket. Kara was watching her fixing herself, having a trouble with the tiny zipper. 

“You still wear that” a pleased smile rose on Kara’s lips. 

Lena was clueless but realized it instantly, it was her scarf. The one Kara gave her. “Yeah it’s pretty, this one is my favorite” Lena’s thumb grazing delicately on the printed Ireland flag. 

“But it gets boring isn’t it? Getting the same presents each year?” Kara asked while Lena started stuffing the skiing equipment in their bags. Kara took Lena’s hand and together they rode down the elevator and walked to where Sam and Jess were waiting for them. 

“They’re from you…so it doesn’t” Kara felt happier and lighter at her best friend’s reassurance. 

“Took you guys long enough” Sam teased like it had a double meaning. Lena glared at Sam because Sam knew what Lena felt for Kara all these years. The four of them took the cable cars to the bunny slopes, where they could warm up for the Ice Menace hill. Sam, being viciously competitive, challenged Jess first while Lena and Kara just looked at each other and laughed. 

“Hey, you ready babe?” Lena glanced over at Kara, who nodded and shot her a beaming smile and both of them took off down the hill. The cold wind was exhilarating and Lena let out a loud yelp. Kara yelled out in delight as well, until they slammed into each toher, and tumbled to the base of the hill, Kara hitting the ground first making sure Lena will land into her refuge, they fell gracelessly in a tangle of limbs and skiing equipment.  
They were giggling and grinning like idiots then everything was silent for a while, Kara felt a weight on her stomach and groaned when she saw Lena, looking disheveled and bemused. 

“I’m sorry…I…what are we doing” Lena just shook her head, smiling and gazed down on her best friend, admiring the sight of a flustered Kara underneath her, Lena’s cheeks were tinged of light pink and so was Kara’s and her blue eyes reflected the color of the sky above them. Puffs of snow were ruffled lightly on her blond hair and the playful smile on her face made her seem younger, like the old Kara. 

“Lena”

-“ hmmm?” Lena hadn’t realized that she’d zoned out. 

“You’re still on top of me” Kara said, coyly. She didn’t know why she wanted Lena to keep on straddling her. Kara didn’t know why her own gaze seemed engrossed and riveted on Lena’s lips. She didn’t know why Lena suddenly looked…. different to her in that moment. Lena’s smile seemed brighter and happier, her eyes seemed more lighthearted and everything about Lena just screamed beautiful. 

It almost seemed like Kara could fall into Lena’s dazzling blue/green eyes. She never understood why Lena disliked her eyes. Kara always thought Lena’s eye color was tricky. Blue on her right, like piercing azure or like when the sunlight touches the oceans, blue like moonlight filtering through cerulean rivers and infinite sky. Or the green on her left, the dreamy green that she dears most. The shade of green far from kryptonite that she fears, but the green like calm meadows that brings her home. Green that stares at your soul and when sunlight plays inside, green turns to shade of cognac which was also her favorite. With her superpowers, she can fly to different and beautiful places, and she’s been to different and beautiful places, but she’d rather stay here, in this moment, staring at Lena’s eyes, they were beautiful. 

“Oh yeah right…” Lena said, quickly climbing off Kara, dusting off the snow on her coat with her hands. She then reached out her hand when she realized Kara was still lying on the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Lena knelt down beside Kara, and leant over her.

Kara was still in a dreamy state. “Your eyes” Kara replied, her thoughts were still drifting. 

“They’re beautiful.”

Lena blushed hard. She couldn’t help it. It was a fact she was in love with Kara for years, what did you expect her to do? She could thank her awkwardly, and so she did. To be honest she was surprised because Kara rarely gave out compliments like that. Oh if she only had idea what’s going on Kara’s brain right now. 

Lena was even more surprised when Kara sat up, leaned in and pressed her lips on hers. Lena melted right into the kiss. Right into Kara’s arms, Kara hooked her hand into Lena’s brown locks, pulling Lena closer. Lena breathe into Kara’s fruity and vanilla scent and her heart skyrocketed, her mind short circuited and screamed is this really happening? 

“ Kar…Kara” Lena managed to choke out, and slightly pulled back from Kara’s lips. Kara’s eyes widened realizing what she had done. Both of their cheeks were flushed and Lena hadn’t realized Kara’s arms were wrapped around her and she was on her lap. 

“Oh my god…I’m sorry I…” Kara stammered unable to believe that she had just kissed her best friend. The idea is just so foreign and sudden and by the shocked look on Lena’s face, Kara thought Lena was disgusted with her. Before she let’s herself be swallowed by the ground due to embarrassment, Lena wrapped her arms around her neck and crashed their lips together. Kara dropped her hands and used her elbows as she leans back while Lena straddled her, kissing her eagerly. Kara swiped her tongue across Lena’s bottom lip, causing her lips to part; their tongues danced together in harmony. Kara used her hand to pull Lena closer, as she runs her fingers through Lena’s hair and sighed out in pleasure. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this” Lena whispered against Kara’s mouth. Kara was taken aback from the revelation, but was still caught up by the invigorating feeling she has right now. All of the emotions that Kara hadn’t felt when she kissed James- she felt them at once now, chaotic and burning. Butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The unmistakable tingling sensation running down her spine. Electricity leaping across her lips. Sparks dancing across her skin. The fireworks she thought was never real, was tangible this time. Everything felt right. 

Kara was deeply staring at Lena’s eyes but jolted a little when Lena’s cold fingers brushed her hipbone, under the layers of her clothes. 

“Oh sorry” Lena murmured but a smile was on her face, at Kara’s adorable expression. 

“You’re so cold” Kara taking Lena’s hands and pressing Lena’s fingers to her warm cheeks, kissing them lovingly. Their breaths mingling in the space separating them. Kara caught Lena’s lips between her lips again and tentatively touched the side of Lena’s face, with her gloved fingers in response. Lena relaxed into the warmth of Kara’s kiss. 

“Your warmth is enough for both of us.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s lips, loving how she was feeling cold and hot at the same time. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening-Kara kissing her. It was not a dream, it’s real. 

Kara pulled back and brushed Lena’s tousled hair, and smiled at Lena fondly that made Lena blush in return. 

“You kissed me” Lena muttered which was almost a question, not having the slightest inkling why Kara did that. 

Kara took off her beanie, shaking her hair, and tenderly placed the beanie on Lena’s head. Kara leaned and pecked Lena’s nose. “ I realized that what I wanted was right in front of me…all this time” 

Lena grazed Kara’s hair out of her face and cocked her head “I’ve been madly in love with you the whole time…you’ve always been the oblivious one Kara” 

Kara blushed madly and lowered her head before Lena placed a finger under her chin making Kara look at her. 

“It took you a while but I could’ve waited more…no matter how long…let’s go…we’re going to die here.” Kara smiled helping Lena stand up. Kara leaned down and pressed her lips once more on Lena’s lips. Lena was happy, she wasn’t lying about what she said, because Kara was worth it. Everything was worth it. 

Lena cut the kiss short, “I got you a present by the way” Kara was still on cloud nine and was smiling fully. 

“Yeah? Well you don’t need to give me anything” Kara ghosting her hands on Lena’s waist. 

“You’re the best present I ever had…” Kara muttered, and there was sincerity on her face, suppressing a smile, her dimples appearing, and it made Lena melt. 

“You’re the one for me Lena…” Kara continued, and enveloped Lena into a warm embrace. 

“You’re the one for me too Kara” Kara thought Lena was about to cry, Lena’s voice was frail as she whispered those words to Kara. She was contented and happy. She has Kara now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of putting an epilogue  
> Thanks guys

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some love :)


End file.
